


A Best Laid Plan, or, Harry Potter and the Most Productive Eight Months of His Life

by milesrunner777



Series: Jason Todd, Grim Reaper [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Jason Todd, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mostly Canon Compliant, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesrunner777/pseuds/milesrunner777
Summary: After Harry Potter finds the love of his life brutally murdered, he calls upon Death to restore her to life. However, Death has other plans, and sends Harry back in time with her consort, Jason Todd. Together, they seek to preemptively end the Second Blood War, and gain revenge on those who wronged Harry.
Relationships: Death of the Endless/Jason Todd, Harry Potter & Jason Todd, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Jason Todd, Grim Reaper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020639
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

_ April 27, 2016 _

_ Devon, England _

Harry Potter knew there was something wrong as he apparated to just outside the wards surrounding the Burrow and forced himself through them. Ever since his explosive breakup with Ginny over 15 years ago, he had been unwelcome at the Weasley home. It certainly didn’t help that the last time he was there, he had exposed Molly’s gratuitous use of love potions on both him and Hermione. Unfortunately, it was too late to get Hermione out, she and Ron had married less than a year after the Battle of Hogwarts.

As a taunt, Molly and Ron had stopped using the potions shortly after Harry’s announcement, knowing that there was nothing either Harry or Hermione could do. Despite Harry’s best efforts on the Wizengamot as Lord Potter-Black, Wizarding Britain was still highly prejudiced against non-purebloods. As such, the use of love potions on a muggleborn was perfectly legal. Furthermore, the Weasleys, through rampant self-promotion, had set themselves up as heroes of the war on Voldemort. Nobody wished to oppose them, especially on the rights of a mere muggleborn. Even when Harry had presented the evidence of Ginny using love potions on him, she was able to get away with a slap on the wrist in the form of a magical restraining order that prevented her from being closer than 10 meters from Harry.

He burst through the front door, bringing his wand out as he entered, head on a swivel, just like he would do with the Hit Wizards. As he looked towards the kitchen, he saw a scene that had up to this point only happened in his nightmares: Hermione was lying on the floor, bruised and bleeding from multiple injuries. Ron was standing over her, a large knife in his hand, dripping with blood. Harry automatically hit Ron with an overpowered Blasting Hex, sending him clear through the wall. He immediately rushed over to Hermione and took her into his arms.

“H...arry?” she gasped. “What are you doing here?” Blood dribbled out of her mouth as she talked.

Harry quickly performed a diagnostic spell on her. It confirmed his worst suspicions. Her lungs were filling with blood, and she was starting to choke on it. It was already too late.

“Shh, love.” He said comfortingly. “It will be okay.”

“Hmm… love… I... like hearing… you call… me that.” Hermione wheezed out. She looked at him analytically. “We both know… it’s already… too late.”

Despite Harry’s best efforts to stay strong for Hermione, tears began making their way down his face. Hermione smiled at him.

“At least… I get to... tell you… I love you… before-” Hermione gave one last gurgle before going still, a serene look upon her face.

The room was filled with an awesome aura upon Hermione’s last words, displaying a power Dumbledore and Voldemort could only dream of matching. Harry picked up Hermione’s body and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place, tearing the Burrow’s wards apart in the process.

When he arrived, he set Hermione down lovingly upon his bed, and retrieved the three Deathly Hallows from behind a ward set up in his closet.

After the battle, he had placed a replica of the Elder Wand in Dumbledore’s grave. He then used it to summon the Resurrection Stone from where he had dropped it in the Forest. Even back then, Harry wasn’t sure who he could fully trust, and the only person who knew that he had retained all three Hallows was Hermione.

As Harry donned the Cloak, and placed the Stone in its band on his finger, he called out in a commanding voice, “Death! As the sole possessor of your three Deathly Hallows, I request your presence!”

\--------------------

_ April 27, 2016 _

_ Unknown Dimension _

Jason Todd was locked in a passionate war with his lover, their tongues vying for dominance within each other’s mouths. She was slowly backing him up, until they tumbled onto a bed that Jason swore wasn’t there a second ago.

“Fuck!” Jason gasped in surprise.

Death giggled, and took advantage of Jason’s surprise and pulled his shirt up over his face.

“Why you little…” Jason growled, and flipped their positions upon the bed. Now free, he pulled his shirt completely off and tossed it over his shoulder before leaning down to continue the festivities. As their movements became more frantic, Jason removed his lover’s shirt, revealing a lacy and translucent bra.

“You like?” Death smirked. Jason growled his approval and pounced on top of her again, this time removing her skintight jeans to reveal a matching thong that was made somewhat transparent by her arousal. Taking advantage of Jason’s distraction at the sight, Death rolled out from underneath Jason, and rolled her hips teasingly against Jason’s obvious erection. She then began a seductive striptease while kneeling in front of Jason. As soon as her panties hit the bed, Jason tackled Death. She wrapped her legs around Jason’s head, guiding him down to her wet folds, where he began to stimulate her with his tongue.

“So close,” Death moaned, bucking her hips upwards. She felt Jason smile against her as he picked up the pace. Right before Death was about to achieve sweet release, they were interrupted.

_ “Death! As sole possessor of your three Deathly Hallows, I request your presence!” _

Jason had stopped his ministrations as soon as the voice sounded out. He sat up with a sigh.

“I’m assuming that’s important?” Jason asked.

Death groaned. “Unfortunately, I’m bound to answer that as soon as possible.”

“What is it, that’s so important?”

“About a thousand or so years ago, I met three brothers whose use of magic impressed me. As a reward, I gave each of them a gift. Due to a mistake I made when I was imbuing the gifts with my power, if those three gifts are united, the owners are able to call upon me, and I am compelled to answer as quickly as I can once called upon. Some Brit named Potter managed to gather them all nearly 20 years ago, and apparently he needs me for something.”

Jason grinned. “So, are you going to meet him like that?” he asked, motioning towards her lack of clothing.

She punched him in the shoulder, and scrambled off the bed to get dressed. As she pulled her shirt over her head, Jason called out, “Hurry back, babe.”

Death looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. “Why don’t you come along? You can pull your Red Hood act, and hopefully intimidate this Potter guy into making this as quick of a trip as possible.”

Jason smirked. “It would be my pleasure.”

\--------------------

_ April 27, 2016 _

_ London, England _

Harry was growing impatient, and was about to call upon Death again when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Lady Death, at your service. And make it quick, I was in the process of getting fucked senseless when you called upon me, and this is the one day in the year that I’m able to be with my lover.”

Harry whirled around, and his jaw fell. Death was… well… drop-dead gorgeous. Her olive skin was complemented by her wavy black hair. Her form-fitting, low-cut shirt hinted at a generous bosom that stood out on her lithe frame, and her skintight jeans displayed long legs and perfect hips. 

Then he saw the guy standing to her side and a little behind her. His instincts, honed by years serving as a Hit Wizard for the ICW, were screaming that this man was extremely dangerous, even if he didn’t look to be much older than Teddy. He was tall, and had forgone a shirt, which left his well-muscled arms and chest on full display. Harry’s eyes were drawn first to the large, Y-shaped scar on the man’s chest, then to a scar at the base of his throat. Then he looked at the man’s face. He was handsome, but not overly so. His tousled black hair was marred by an unnatural streak of white in his bangs. He had a neutral expression, but his eyes were glowing slightly in the color of the Killing Curse, something Harry had never seen outside of a mirror.

“Well?” Death demanded, drawing Harry’s attention back to her. “Why did you call me here?”

Harry was suddenly acutely aware that he was in the presence of Death herself, and that the Hallows might not protect him from her wrath, should he anger her much more.

“Lady Death,” he began, bowing slightly. “I ask your pardon for disturbing you. My… the woman I love has been taken from me, and I would beg you to restore her life.”

The man hummed, and Death took on a pensive expression. Suddenly, Harry felt his hard-earned Occlumency shields torn to shreds as a presence invaded his mind and began sifting through his memories. It was uncomfortable, but not painful like it was with Snape. After playing the memory of Hermione’s last words, the presence withdrew from his mind.

“I’m sorry.” Death said in a soft voice.

“What do you mean? You can’t bring her back to life?”

“I could. But it would ruin the lives of everybody around you. Hermione would remember dying. As Jason can tell you, it’s not a fun experience. Most people who remember dying, only to live again, will commit suicide within the first year. Unless you keep her isolated, eventually the Weasleys will discover that Hermione is living with you, and would likely pursue legal action against you for kidnapping her. The media would drag both of your names through the mud. It’s a lose-lose situation.”

“So now what?” Harry shouted. “What’s the bloody point of being able to call for you if you can’t, or won’t, do anything?”

Death growled. “I never said I couldn’t do anything. I just said I can’t restore her to life without ruining both her life and yours.”

“So…?”

“I can send you back in time, to a temporal nexus.”

“Whatever it takes, as long as I can get Hermione back.”

Death nodded, somewhat appeased. “You’ll have two built-in advantages this time around. First, you will retain your memories. Therefore, you will know all the spells you learned in your career. More importantly, you will know who to trust. However, even though you have the spell knowledge, you won’t be able to use it right away. It will take a couple weeks for your power levels to stabilize to your 14-year old self. Don’t worry, you’ll still be quite powerful, just not on a level that Albus Dumbledore could only wish to achieve. Being back in your 14-year old body will mean that even though you are a seasoned Hit Wizard, you will still have the hormonal instincts of a teenager. The main reason for this is to take away the internal strife of the fact that your memories telling you that you are 35, and crushing on a 15 year old Hermione Granger. Second advantage, I’m going to send Jason back with you.”

“What?!” Jason and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

“Babe, you realize… you’ll probably be sending me back to before I was even born. Even if not… you wouldn’t just be able to de-age me like you will him.”

Death winked. “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll stay 20 years old.”

“Umm… is Jason a wizard? How will he fit in? Especially if he’s going to be older than the rest of the students?”

Death laughed. “Oh, Jason has been literally kissed by Death. He’ll have all sorts of powers most wizards could only dream of. One of those powers will be glamours to keep himself hidden from prying eyes.” Death turned serious. “Jason will fill multiple roles in your mission. He will mainly be responsible for intelligence gathering and protecting you from those who don’t have your best interests in mind. He will also be responsible for making sure you get back into physical shape. Even if he is currently 15 years younger than you, he has a lot that he can teach you. Be sure to listen to him. However, his most important duty will be the destruction of Tom Riddle’s abominations that you wizards call Horcruxes.”

She turned to Jason and kissed him firmly. “There, now you have all the memories relevant to the situation, and knowledge of all the abilities you have been given. You can sort through them during your meditation later.”

She turned back to Harry. “Can you take us to the ritual room?”

They entered the ritual room, and Death guided Harry through the necessary preparations for the time travel ritual they were about to conduct while Jason began his meditation. Once the space was complete, Harry and Jason went to enter the circle. As Jason passed by Death, she grabbed him and whispered something in his ear, then kissed him gently as she guided him into the circle. She began singing in a language lost to time, then everything went white.

\--------------------

_ November 20, 1994 _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

When Harry and Jason regained awareness of their surroundings, they were crouched behind a bush in the Forbidden Forest, staring at four dragons.

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry remembered that it wasn’t long after Hagrid took him to see the dragons that he had his firecall with Sirius. Jason followed him back up to Gryffindor Tower, arranging a glamour to make him look like a nondescript member of that House.

While Harry talked with his godfather, Jason took the time to meditate on the memories gifted to him, and to prepare for his tasks assigned to him by his lover.

After going through the memories, his first order of business was to designate the people in Harry’s life who weren’t looking out for his best interests into tiers based on how dangerous they are to Harry’s continued well-being. The first tier was Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. While they may not be actively trying to kill him, those two sought to ruin Harry’s life and convince him that they were doing him a favour by doing so. 

The second tier was Voldemort, along with Ron and Ginny Weasley. All three had attempted to kill Harry in the previous go-round, and were almost sure locks to try again. 

The third tier included Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Percy Weasley, and Dolores Umbridge. These were people that did Harry serious harm in one form or another in the prior timeline, but were unlikely to get the chance to do so again due to outside factors, including Jason himself. The Dursleys and most Death Eaters were also lumped into the third tier.

Then he organized all of Harry’s future allies into tiers. The top tier was Hermione, far and away above all others. 

The next tier was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Neville Longbottom. Jason thought it was somewhat sad: Harry and Sirius both saw each other as a replacement for James Potter. However, that did not mean they loved each other any less. In the previous timeline, Harry had carried a lot of anger towards Remus for not being in contact with him prior to third year, and then again afterwards. But it later came out that Dumbledore had strategically prevented Remus from contacting Harry through the use of owl redirection and Dark Creature repelling wards. Dumbledore had also forced Remus into an oath built into his teaching contract not to tell Harry about his friendship with James and Lily unless Harry started the conversation. That went a long way towards Harry alleviating his anger towards him. Neville was an erstwhile ally in later years, once he gained self-confidence. The two of them became very close, and led the coalition on the Wizengamot that championed causes that Hermione had once held dear in order to honour the woman she was before she was trapped by the Weasleys.

The third tier included Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, and Fleur Delacour. Harry did not have a lot of contact with these ladies until after Hogwarts in the previous timeline. Susan joined the DMLE upon finishing Hogwarts, and had been partnered with Harry after graduation from the Auror Academy. They were the most prolific team over the 7 years they were partners. They had tried dating, but after a pair of uncomfortable dates, they decided they were better as friends. Padma and Daphne both worked at a Magical Law office that Harry worked closely with in order to prosecute the wizards they caught. Both of them became highly respected lawyers in the Magical community, and were fast friends with Harry, Susan, and Neville. Fleur became an extremely sought-after ward master with Gringotts after her graduation from Beauxbatons. However, she died in 2009, after what turned into an abusive marriage.

Another set of memories showed Fleur’s marriage to Bill Weasley. The memories displayed Bill’s lack of real love for his spouse. All Bill wanted from Fleur was passionate sex and for her to be a trophy on his arm at important events. By far the worst memory to Jason was seeing Bill beat Fleur, particularly focusing on the stomach, after she told him she was pregnant. He believed that the pregnancy would mar her beauty, thereby reducing her effectiveness as a trophy wife. Jason would not allow Fleur to come anywhere near Bill Weasley this time.

Coming to a conclusion in his thoughts, Jason turned back to the conversation happening by the fire.

“... and they’re having me face dragons, Sirius. How am I supposed to beat a dragon?”

“Dragons?” Sirius murmured. “We can deal with that in a minute. I don’t have long and there’s some things I need to tell you. Karkaroff- he’s a Death Eater. You know what that is, don’t you?”

Harry nodded. “I know what a Death Eater is, and I knew Karkaroff was one of them. I overheard Moody muttering about it.”

Sirius’ eyebrows rose. “Well, at least he seems to be keeping an eye on things.”

Harry rolled his eyes towards Jason, who nodded with a slight smile on his face. Leaving aside the awful pun about Moody’s eye, Moody- the real Mad Eye Moody- was currently locked in a trunk in his imposter’s office.

“But there are other strange happenings: the Dark Mark at the World Cup, the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins… things aren’t looking good. And with you entered in the tournament, I wonder if it’s a plot to take you out and make it seem like an accident.”

“Well, that won’t be too hard- I have to face a dragon, remember?”

“There is a way, Harry. Don’t try overpowering it- that won’t work. But if you use-”

Jason heard faint footsteps on the stairs to the dormitory, and sent a quick poke of magic to alert Harry, who held up his hand to cut off Sirius.

“There’s someone coming! Go, Sirius!”

A whispered, “I love you, pup” came from the fire as Harry stood, and Sirius withdrew. Jason quickly turned into a black cat as Harry turned his attention towards him. He nodded and whirled to face the staircase just as Ron Weasley emerged from the staircase and took in the scene.

“Who were you talking to?” Ron asked.

Luckily, Harry was quick on his feet. “This cat wanted me to play with him, so I did.”

Ron sneered. “I bet. I’m sure you were just practicing for your next interview.”

Jason stood and hissed at Ron, who to his credit, looked somewhat worried about the cat with glowing eyes getting mad at him. Ron sneered one last time at Harry before retreating to the safety of his bed. 

Harry sighed and turned to Jason, who had resumed his human form. 

“I should be getting to bed.” He paused for a second. “Where will you sleep? I don’t think it would be wise, or comfortable, to sleep on the couches in here.”

Jason smirked. “Oh, I think I’ll sleep in the Forbidden Forest. I’ve been  _ dying _ to try out some of the less domesticated forms I was given.”

He shifted into a beautiful phoenix, with mostly red plumage fading into a chiaroscuro design on his wings. He chirped in laughter at Harry’s gobsmacked expression, then flamed out of the common room. The last thing he heard was Harry’s “Oh, I can’t wait to test out my animagus form again.” 


End file.
